Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to electronic devices with displays and methods of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices often include displays. For example, mobile telephones and portable computers include displays for presenting information to a user. In addition to displaying information, displays may sport various supplemental features. For instance, a touch screen allows a user to interact with a device simply by touching the graphical interface displayed on the screen with fingers, stylus (pen) or other objects. With ease of use and versatility in operation, the touch screen has been one of the most popular user interaction mechanism used in a variety of flat panel displays such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays.
Conventionally, a discrete substrate provided with a matrix of touch-driving lines and touch-sensing lines, which may be referred to as a touch panel, is overlaid on a display panel to provide the touch-sensing functionality. However, placing a separate touch panel on the display panel adds to the thickness and the weight of the display panel. Similar problems can result from adding separate components or substrates for such supplemental features, for instance tactile feedback or pressure sensing function, to the displays. As such, attempts have been made to integrate components relating to those supplemental features within the stacks of layers forming the display panel.
However, integrating the components relating to the supplemental features (e.g., touch sensor, touch pressure sensor, tactile feedback sensor) within a display panel can complicate the operation of the display panel, and may even require some compromises in the display qualities. For instance, conductive lines transmitting signals to and from the display areas in the display panel for an implementation of touch-sensing, touch-pressure sensing or tactile feedback mechanism may generate unwanted parasitic capacitance with other components of the display panel, which may result in visual defects (e.g., irregular tilting angle of liquid crystal molecules, line dim, moiré effects, etc.).